Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2
}} Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 is the sequel to Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter. It expands on the gameplay of Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter and is the eighth installment in the Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon series of tactical shooter video games published by Ubisoft. The game takes place in the year 2014, one day after the events of Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter, just south of the United States' border and deals with the conflict between a Mexican rebel group, Mexican Loyalists, and the United States Army for a time span of 72 hours. A wide array of location types featuring mountains, small towns, urban environments, and a large hydro-electric dam just north of the U.S.-Mexico border. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the first Advanced Warfighter, although some new features have been added to improve gameplay. One significant change is the addition of the improved Cross Com system, a battlefield information interlink between all friendly units, that now allows a full screen view of what any unit is seeing. This makes the direction of friendly units much more accurate and effective. The squad A.I. is improved, with less problems occurring than in the last Advanced Warfighter. Units will actively seek cover and descriptively call out targets (e.g. "behind the red car", or "under the green roof"). Unfortunately, squad and support AIs have problems with aiming and take an unnecessary amount of firing before they actually kill an enemy. Another problem is that if a target is marked for sniping/focused firing, a lot of the time, something will be in-between the squad mate and the target and he/she will not maneuver so he/she can shoot the target rendering the ability to mark targets almost useless. Plot The game begins in Ciudad Juárez just after General Ontiveros' rebellion, where Mexican rebel activity has caused civil unrest throughout Mexico. Despite the death of Carlos Ontiveros, the insurgency has continued under the leadership of Juan de la Barrera, even spreading into other Latin American states, including Colombia, Honduras and Panama where rebel forces have effectively shut down the Panama Canal. The Ghosts are sent to Mexico by General Joshua Keating to investigate claims that the rebels are in possession of a dirty bomb, as well as prevent the rebellion from directly assaulting US soil. Immediately after arriving in Mexico, the Ghosts are put to work destroying a sizable rebel position guarded by two large artillery pieces, enabling additional American forces to reach the main battle-zone. Shortly thereafter, Captain Scott Mitchell aids an aerial attack against a rebel supply base from Black Hawk 5, annihilating two enemy weapons convoys in the process. The Ghosts also learn that de la Barrera has obtained old Ukrainian Red Star IV nuclear warheads. Combined with several medium-range, Pakistani-built Kashmira-II missiles stolen from cargo ships in the Canal, the rebels now possess the ability to destroy any major city in the United States. With the WMD threat confirmed, the Ghosts travel to Ciudad Juárez to search for the nukes, and link up with loyalist Mexican Army troopers led by Colonel Jimenez. Aided by Mexican armored vehicles and American fighters, the Ghosts and their allies clear out much of the rebel presence from the city, neutralizing several checkpoints before crushing a rebel stronghold in the local marketplace. As the Mexican troops advance to secure the marketplace, however, an underground explosion rips through the district, killing the loyalist vanguard and flooding the area with deadly radiation. Realizing that the market held one of the missing Red Star IV's and containment was lost, Keating orders a retreat. After linking back up with Jimenez and his soldiers, intelligence arrives suggesting that a local journalist with inside access to the rebel leadership knows the location of the remaining two nukes, and is willing to come forward and assist the Americans. Working with Jimenez's most elite troopers, the Ghosts destroy a series of anti-aircraft batteries and hold off a devastating rebel counterattack, enabling the journalist to be extracted safely, and the information she holds preserved. With all other assets devoted to protecting the reporter, Mitchell and his squad link up with Black Hawk 5 in front of a local church for evacuation. Disaster strikes when Black Hawk 5 is crippled by enemy RPG fire and brought down, and the Ghosts, now cut off from rescue, are forced to defend themselves against a group of heavily-armed and highly-trained mercenaries assisting the rebels. Barely escaping the immediate warzone via Humvee, the vehicle is hunted down and destroyed by a rebel Havoc helicopter, killing the driver, PFC Provenanzo, and incapacitating Mitchell's team members. Mitchell manages to escape aboard Black Hawk 9 with the aid of a Mexican soldier, before providing air support for the American salvage convoy sent to recover Black Hawk 5. Having captured both Lieutenant Josh Rosen (Mitchell's friend and field runner) along with the remains of the helicopter, the rebels attempt to use this victory as a propaganda tool. Unfortunately for the rebels, the Ghosts shut down their attempts at media manipulation by destroying the Black Hawk wreckage (removing the evidence of the American loss), before storming a heavily-defended, mercenary-controlled hacienda to rescue Lieutenant Rosen, weathering a powerful reprisal from mercenary reinforcements before they can be extracted. With the intelligence gathered from both the Mexican journalist and Lieutenant Rosen, the Americans finally have the location of the last two nukes, back in Ciudad Juárez. Destroying additional enemy anti-air defenses around the site, Mitchell leads one team of Ghosts to secure the exterior of the target building while a second unit of Ghosts, lead by Derrick Parker (codenamed "Bravo"), assaults the site directly. As Mitchell and his team bravely battles off a strong force of rebels, Bravo Team secures one of the nuclear weapons, but are stymied by de la Barrera, who escapes with the last warhead. Fighting through a densely-packed urban warzone, often faced with rebel APCs, machine-gun nests and anti-tank units along with the mercenaries, the Ghosts eventually punch through the enemy lines and kill de la Barrera, removing the rebel leadership, but do not find the last nuke. Oblivious to the defeat of their rebel employers, the mercenaries have taken the last nuke and intend on using it against the United States in a final act of revenge. US intelligence finds out that the mercenaries plan to take the nukes to El Paso, Texas, in order to destroy a large dam and the city around it. The dam turns out to be on top of a major American military installation where the mercenaries successfully hacked the US anti-ballistic missile defense grid, leaving the country vulnerable to nuclear attack. Discovering that the nukes are not, in fact, in El Paso, the Ghosts return to Ciudad Juárez, fighting through the last, desperate enemy forces to discover the last warhead has been armed and installed in one of the Khasmira-II missiles. Mitchell and his team end up pinned down on a balcony overlooking the launch site. With little time to spare, and President James Ballantine unwilling to destroy the entire city in order to neutralize the threat, the Americans try to use an EMP missile fired by air support to disable the launchers. However, Mitchell and his team are still in range of the blast, and General Keating hesitates on authorizing air support with friendly soldiers in the blast area. Keating tells Mitchell "Son, I can't ask you to do this," but Mitchell says "Sir, it's why you sent me here, you know this is the only way." An American fighter fires the EMP missile, eliminating the threat but catching the Ghosts directly in the blast. The view cuts to Mitchell falling back by the explosion, with faint voices from Mitchell's Cross Com. Lieutenant Rosen's Blackhawk can be seen from this view, and while Keating and Rosen plead with him to stay alive, President Ballantine thanks him for saving the nation. Rosen's chopper hovers over Mitchell, Rosen appears on the Cross Com saying "Soldier, you're going home". Missions list (Xbox) Co-op Maps Missions list (PC) Multiplayer maps (PC) *Arroyo *Calavera *Crashsite *Dominion *Fort *Industry *Lagoon *Nowhere *Quarry *Retrieve *Sierra *The cut *Timber Characters 'Leaders' File:POTUS.png|link=James Ballantine|'James Ballantine' (U.S. President) File:Juan de la Barrera.png|link=Juan de la Barrera|'Juan de la Barrera' (Mexican Leader) (K.I.A.) 'High Ranking Officers' File:Keating.png|link=Joshua Keating|'General Keating' (US Army) File:Major General Martin.png|link=Martin|'Major General Martin' (U.S.M.C.) File:Lieutenant Barnes.png|link=Barnes|'Barnes' (U.S. Intelligence Officer) File:Colonel Jimenez.png|link=Colonel Jimenez|'Colonel Jimenez' (Mexican Army) 'The Ghost Team' File:Mitchell.png|link=Scott Mitchell|'Scott Mitchell' Ghost Lead Riflemen File:Ramirez Info.png|link=Joe Ramirez|'Joe Ramirez' Rifleman File:Smith.png|link=Paul Smith|'Paul Smith' Riflemen File:Beasley.png|link=Matt Beasley|'Matt Beasley' Riflemen Gunner File:Brown info.png|link=Marcus Brown|'Marcus Brown' Support Gunner Grenadier File:Jenkins.png|link=Bo Jenkins|'Bo Jenkins' Grenadier Marksman / Sniper File:Diaz.png|link=Alicia Diaz|'Alicia Diaz' Marksman Demolitions / Anti-Tank File:Hume.png|link=John Hume|'John Hume' Demolition Medic File:Nolan.png|link=Alex Nolan|'Alex Nolan' Medic (K.I.A.) 'Support Personnel' File:Josh Rosen.png|link=Josh Rosen|'Josh Rosen' (Black Hawk 5 Flight Engineer) File:Teagues.png|link=Teagues|'Lieutenant Teagues' (Black Hawk 5 Pilot) File:Little Bird Pilot.png|link=Little Bird pilot|'Little Bird' (AH-6 Little Bird Pilot) File:Provenanzo.png|link=Provenanzo|'Provenanzo' (Ghost Team's Humvee Driver) (K.I.A.) File:Parker GRAW.png|link=Derrick Parker|'Derrick Parker' (Bravo Team Leader) File:Kirkland GRAWa.png|link=K. C. Kirkland|'K.C. Kirkland' (Bravo Team) File:Ramon Vega.png|link=Ramon Vega|'Ramon Vega' (Mexican Army) Weapons Vehicles *UH-60 Blackhawk Transport Helicopter *AH-64 Apache Helicopter *AH-6 Little Bird Attack Helicopter *CH-47F Chinook Heavy Lift Helicopter *HMMWV Multipurpose Military Vehicle *M1 Abrams Tank *M1126 Stryker APC *F-15 Strike Eagle *Ghost Transport Truck Trivia *A Team Xbox Article confirms that Captain Scott Mitchell survives, as the article states that Mitchell leads the JSF Forces in Tom Clancy's EndWar, which takes place sometime after the events in Advanced Warfighter 2. His survival is also confirmed in another Tom Clancy game, H.A.W.X., where the player provides close air support for Mitchell and his team in several missions seven years after the events of Advanced Warfighter 2. He also provides support to Predator Team in Ghost Recon: Future Soldier. References *GRAW 2 Video Walkthrough at NextGenWalkthroughs.com *Official website *GRAW Ghost Recon Fansite *GRAW2 Review at Totalgamerzone.com Category:Game